


Home is with You

by ThiamHarpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Jenna Geyer being an angel, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy
Summary: Jenna becomes curious of Theo, he never talks about his family and actually considers the Geyer’s his only one. With Theo’s birthday coming up, she knows there’s nothing like a mother’s love so when Liam and Theo leave for a week on a pack trip, she goes on a mission of her own; to find Theo’s real parents.For Thiam Discord Secret Santa 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightlywonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/gifts).



> Hey, Jay! I loved this prompt so much and I really enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and hope you had a great Christmas!! 😊
> 
> Any mistakes made are entirely my own, please feel free to point them out to me!! I'd appreciate it!

Jenna Geyer is known for being a wonderful person inside and out, radiating warmth and sunshine in any room that is graced with her presence. She’s headstrong and a little stubborn at times but it’s not a bad thing. 

The best thing about Jenna would be her determination and love for those she cares about. Another is when gets something on her mind, it’s not easy to sway her. It’s a quality she has passed on to her son. The moment Liam had brought Theo home, she knew there was more to it than just a friend needing a place to stay. She didn’t question it, knowing she wouldn’t get a straight answer. She had just accepted it with a smile before she left them to make up the guest room. 

Theo living with them ended up being a blessing. The peculiar young man, who was closed off and reticent when it came to well, anything ended up being one of the best things to happen to their family. Always ready to help in anyway he could rather it was helping keep the house tidy and running errands or making sure Liam had a ride to and from school. Jenna noticed that he even had a knack for keeping Liam in check when it came to calming him down when Liam needed to get a grip on his anger. 

Jenna and David knew there was something up with their son shorty after he switched schools. They had heard things, learned them in passing and Beacon Hills wasn’t a very big town. Strange things were happening all the time. David knew about things happening in the hospital that he couldn’t explain and after a few stressful incidences and expressing some of his concerns with his wife, the pair really started piecing it together and grabbing at anything they could. It wasn’t until after the mayhem that took place with Liam’s old guidance counselor and her small army that the couple found out exactly what was happening around the town. 

Sure, it was unprofessional and the hospital had just gotten back to normal, but they needed answers and cornering Melissa McCall in David’s office had been their solution. The nurse was always involved one way or another when things went down and David thought it was best to approach her. She didn’t tell them much and she fully expressed that it was better if they asked Liam for the truth because hearing it from him would have been much better. 

However, it was Theo who gave them answers, offering them up without being asked. At one point, Jenna was sure that he received a heads up in preparation for Liam’s sake but she didn’t worry about it too much. All she cared about was learning the truth of her son in that moment, everything else was of lesser importance.

Jenna remembered the night Liam first brought Theo home months before that. She didn’t question it then but she remembers how dreadful both of them had looked, how it seemed as if they had not slept in days. Finding out the truth months later, it all made sense and the pieces fell into place. Finding out what Liam was really involved in had surprisingly put her at ease. Learning that her son was a werewolf hadn’t changed anything. That night when Liam finally got home, Jenna pulled him into a hug first thing. She could practically feel him relax into her arms when learning that he didn’t have to hide his secrets anymore. The appreciative look he sent Theo’s way had warmed her heart and she knew she didn’t want him straying too far.

It wasn’t until a little later on that Jenna learned more about Theo’s past. He had opened up to her one morning, telling her everything about his time with the Dread Doctors and what happened to his sister. About manipulating Liam and hating himself for everything he put him through. He told her about being sent to hell and how Liam brought him back, about the pull he felt towards her son. Being honest with Jenna might have been a ruse to get her to make him leave but Jenna saw it for what it was; an excuse for him to run away. 

Jenna and David had already accepted Theo into their home, it was only natural that they accepted him into their hearts soon after.

From the moment Theo had first opened up to her, Jenna had made a point in not pushing him for information. Knowing that he would come to her in his own time whenever he felt comfortable enough. On the other hand, she was highly perceptive when it came to her son growing feelings for the young man that she couldn’t help but grow curious.

While Jenna spent some time with Melissa learning more about the supernatural forces and allies of Beacon Hills, she set some time aside to learn as much as she could about Theo as well. Gaining knowledge from Melissa and the woman’s time dealing with PTA meetings when her own son was younger and a friend of Theo’s before his life got destroyed. Jenna became curious of his parents, she knew the truth about his sister but Theo never talked about them.

With Melissa’s influence (mainly her knowledge of files being handed over to the wrong hands and some mild threatening) they were able to convince Deputy Parrish to guide them in the right direction. It took some time before they found any leads that stuck. It wasn’t easy finding someone who didn’t necessarily want to be found, but Jenna was determined and once they were able to find a trail, they worked hard to pinpoint a location.

Preparing herself for the worst, Jenna found herself both surprised and relieved when she reached out and heard back. Theo’s mother had shown interest and was willing to be apart of his life. Jenna had found Theo’s mother. Getting him to agree to see to her would be the difficult part and she hoped that he would be willing to go through with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam and Theo had been away on a pack vacation for week. The older pack members had been available at the same time and decided to take advantage of it by spending time on the coast and in the sand. 

“I don’t know about you, but I am so glad to finally be heading home.” Theo laughs, “I think I’ll stay in bed for a week.”

Liam turns to look at him, loving the way that the word ‘home’ slides easily from Theo’s tongue these days, “Are you seriously that tired? From vacation?”

“Nah, I just want to be prepared for Thanksgiving. I know Jenna probably has a lot planned for this week.”

“Always.” Liam smiles fondly, “But it’s great and it makes her happy, so it’s okay that she gets excited and goes overboard for it.”

“Never said it was a bad thing.” Theo grinned.

Liam knew Jenna would be doing things for Thanksgiving but he also knew she would no doubt be doing something for Theo’s birthday as well. She had already expressed to Liam how much it upset her that Theo had not had a proper birthday before and even though Theo was staying with them on his last birthday, he didn’t tell them when it came and passed. Liam hadn’t even known about until he found out from Lydia days later when texted him asking why Theo was avoiding her. Once Jenna found out that he opted out from sharing, she was kind of enraged and might have overcompensated during Christmas. 

Liam wasn’t sure what his mother had planned, she was kind of elusive when it came to things like this. Especially when it came to Liam, who could hardly keep surprises, surprises. With Liam and Theo practically attached at the hip lately, it was probably for the best.

Pulling up to the house ten minutes later, both of them were all too happy to be home. They had fun on vacation, sure, but there’s nothing like coming home to your own bed. They gathered their things from the back of the truck before heading towards the house when Theo suddenly stopped walking, causing Liam to turn around with a questioning look on his face.

Liam could see that Theo had grown tense and was damn near hunched in on himself. He stared ahead at the house, brows furrowed and eyes glossy.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, stepping in front of Theo and blocking his view.

Theo took a shaky breath, “I- I can’t go in there.” 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, “Why not?” 

It was then that Liam focused his hearing on the house, picking up on an unfamiliar heartbeat along with his mother’s. When Liam turned back to Theo, his head was down and he was visibly shaking. 

“Theo?” Liam asks, stepping closer in an attempt to offer his comfort to the boy. He grew worried over the intense change of the Chimera’s chemosignals as the smell of regret and sadness flooded his senses. It had been a while since Liam had seen Theo so emotionally raw, he didn’t know how to deal with him being so detached from how he normally was. Theo was good at keeping his emotions tampered down and hidden but right now, he looked devastated and the putrid stench of dread passed over him.

“Hey, talk to me.” Liam urged, lifting Theo’s head up to meet his eyes, wiping the tears as they flowed out. “Do you know who that is in there?”

Theo nodded, not taking his eyes from Liam’s.

“Tell me,” Liam prompted, rubbing the boy’s cheek once again a stray tear fell.

Theo took a shaky breath, “My mother.” 

Liam’s eyes widened and he found himself pulling Theo in and wrapping his arms around him. Liam could feel Theo relax in his embrace and he never wanted to let go.

“You don’t have to go inside, we can go anywhere you want to go.” Liam says after a few minutes. He pulled back to look at him again, “I’ll drive if you want me to.” 

Theo gave a weak smile before shaking his head, “I think I need to do this.” 

Liam nodded, “If you’re sure.” 

“Will you stay with me?” Theo asks, quietly.

“Of course.” Liam says, taking hold of Theo’s hand and lacing their fingers. 

Liam stopped them on the porch, waiting for Theo to look at him.

“If things get bad in there, we can leave at any minute. You don’t even have to explain yourself. You go to leave and I’m right there with you.” 

Theo shook his head, “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I do. I care about you, Theo.”

Theo’s eyes found his once again, never hearing a stutter in the other boy’s heart. He didn’t need to listen for one, he knew Liam cared for him. They way his eyes always found him in a crowd or when he smiled softly in Theo’s presence when he thought nobody was paying attention said enough. The beta also still had problems with hiding his own chemosignals. 

Theo would be a liar if he said he hadn’t felt something for the beta as well. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now.

Theo couldn’t stop himself before he leaned into Liam and kissed him. It was chaste but it got the message across and judging by Liam’s smile, it wasn’t ill received because the next minute Liam pulled him in again. Theo let himself get lost in it, let himself have one good thing before getting his world turned upside down once he walked through that door to see the two women on the other side. 

When they broke apart, he rested his head against Liam’s, “I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?” 

Liam laughed lightly, “We do.” He placed a quick peck to Theo’s lips before straitening up, “But, we should probably go inside now. My mom knows we’re here.”

Theo nodded, letting Liam take his hand and lead him into the house. 

“Liam? Theo?” Jenna called as she heard the front door close. The two of them set their things down by the door before they made their way towards the sitting room. Liam stopped outside of the doorway to give Theo one last chance to change his mind. He was met with a nod and he squeezed the boy’s hand one last time before they went in.

The two women were sitting together, watching them as they entered the room. Jenna’s face changed from slightly concerned to a knowing smile when she glanced down at their hands. Theo’s mother looked as if she had seen a ghost. Theo’s heartbeat spiked and Liam tightened his grip once again, trying his best to keep the Chimera grounded. 

“It is you,” The woman said, getting to her feet. Theo’s heartbeat picked up once again and before Liam could stop himself, a warning growl that rumbled in his throat had her freezing in place. 

“Liam, it’s okay.” Jenna soothed, “Honey- your eyes.” 

Theo ran his thumb along the back of Liam’s hand before bringing it up to his lips. Liam’s eyes snapped to his own and the golden orbs returned to their natural blue at the sight of Theo’s lips on his skin.

The four of them sat across from each other without speaking. Liam and Theo had their bodies pressed against each other in silent comfort. Theo’s eyes stayed glued to his hand in Liam’s, worrying about what was going to happen next. Liam took his time to study the woman. A calmness had settled around her and judging by her heartbeat and scent, she was relaxed. Liam could tell by the look in her eyes that she was processing the situation and he realized Theo done the same thing, he had seen that look many times before. Theo’s eyes were always taking in as much of the situation they could before he figured out where to go next and it was kind of interesting seeing it his mother.

Jenna broke the silence, keeping her eyes fixed on Theo as she spoke, “Theo, I know this may be hard for you but your mother is here now and she would really like to talk to you.” 

Theo’s eyes snapped to hers, he couldn’t believe what she was saying. After everything, there was no way his mother would want to be around him, not after Tara. Stiles had been right when he said that Theo’s parents were running from something and he knew well enough that it had been him.

Jenna lifted a brow, nodding softly towards the woman from his past but he didn’t was to take his eyes off of the one from his present and hopeful future. Without meaning to, he honed in on his mother’s scent. The misplaced worry wafting off of her put him on edge and for some reason he felt like this was a trap, that it wasn’t going to be this easy. Overcome with his thoughts, he detached himself from Liam and jumped up from the couch.

“Theo,” Jenna sighed sadly and watching as he ran from the room, she went to follow after him but Liam grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“He’s not ready,” He said with shake of his head, he looked between the two women before heading towards the stairs “I’m going to check on him.”

Liam climbed the stairs, not bothering to track or listen to where Theo had gone as he followed his instinct instead. Opening the door to his own bedroom, he found Theo sitting on the floor with his back slumped against the bed.

“Theo?” Liam asked softly, worried that the chimera would turn him away. Theo lifted his head to look at him, when he gave a weak smile Liam knew it was okay to approach him. Not that Theo would have hurt him, he couldn’t. It was no secret that he had some type of bond with Liam and when they learned that Liam was his anchor, hardly anyone had batted an eye. 

Theo spoke as Liam sat down next to him, “Did you know?”

Liam shook his head, “No. I had no idea.” Theo nodded and took Liam’s hand in his. 

“How am I supposed to do this? What am I supposed to say to her?” 

“I don’t know,” Liam said, “Keep in mind that you don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I can’t run away from this,” He replied, fixing his stare on the side of Liam’s face “Not anymore.”  

Liam tilted his head at him in consideration, “You knew where she was this whole time?”

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised.” He mumbled, “You know me, Liam.”

And you know me, you know I’m here for you. No matter what.”

Those were the same words Jenna has said to Theo when he first admitted to his past and he let go of Liam’s hand, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. Liam picked up on the change of pace in his pulse and looked at him, noticing the familiar look of self doubt. Theo made his way to his feet with haste, swaying slightly as he found his balance. Liam was quick to follow, watching as Theo paced the floor.

“You didn’t see the way she looked at me, Liam. The Surgeon was there with his hand on my shoulder, almost daring her to stop them. Your mother accepted that you were a werewolf and it was like nothing had changed. My mother looked at me with pure terror. I was eight when the first approached me, Liam. I – I didn’t know what-” 

“Theo, stop. Stop.” Liam ushered, “Listen to me, you were a child. Manipulated into being their puppet. She has to know that and if she doesn’t, I will stop at nothing until she understands.”

“I don’t deserve this.” Theo choked out, “Not you, your family, this house. None of it.”

Liam shook his head in dismay before stepping forward, “You deserve to be happy, Theo. You deserve good things. Let me give them to you.” 

Theo sobbed and buried his face into Liam’s neck. Liam wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, “It’s okay,” He soothed, “You’re going to be okay.”

*

Once Theo had calmed down, they retreated back downstairs to try things again. Jenna and Liam had decided to give Theo and his mother some space while they reconciled. Of course they were on stand by in the next room with Liam listening in and Jenna ready to intervene at any moment if needed.

Jenna had invited Theo’s mother to stay with them for a few days with Theo’s birthday and Thanksgiving being so close together. It was a chance for them to connect and be together as a family again and Jenna felt a lot better about it happening under her watchful eye.

Theo was alone for a big part of his life and he carried himself as well as he could throughout the years. He understands that he has people he can lean on now and he never wants to let his family go. 

That night in bed, with his arms wrapped around Liam and his heart wrapped in the warmth of his family, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of this being one of his best birthdays for years to come. He found himself excited to see what his future with Liam would be like. Before drifting off to sleep, all he could think of was that no matter what the future held for him, he knew that his home was with Liam and he wouldn’t let anything change that.


End file.
